Tough Love
by TiaraGonzales
Summary: Ava Uzumaki is a girl with many seccrets, even though she's on a team with all boys, she learns that some secrets have to be shared. Even Kakashi is interested in the new girl. And what's this? She's the jinchuriki to the Kyuubi! Team Minato Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is my first story, so please don't judge me! Flamers **ARE** allowed simply because they help make stories better. (:

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MISASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!**

Name: Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 4 years old

Clans: Uzumaki, Namikaze (Many more, but those will be revealed in time. Lets not make her godlike YET (;

Parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (She knows they are because she is simply that smart.)

Apprearence: Like her mother, she has waist length fiery red hair but is in a high ponytail with two green clips on each side, framing her bangs that also framed her face. Since she found out her parents, she got to inherit everything her mother and father owned, specifically their clothes. At her age now, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. Her eyes were a azure color (like her father) with a tint of violet. Basically all in all, she was a mini- Kushina.

Personality: Like her mother, she was short tempered, but had better control over it. ( She only got mad when someone called her TOMATO or made fun of Kyuu-kun. [Her nickname for the Kitsune sealed in her gut]) At the same time, she was calm and collected like her father and a young super-prodigy. She was very VERY smart for her age, which got her most of her respect from the shinobi side of the village. Mito also had a sarcastic side to her, but she barely used it, only in times when she was with her closet friends (Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata) She was well known for being a prankster once in a while. No one could catch her, not even the best ANBU. She also inherited a verbal tic, 'Dattebane, or Dattebayo' though it depended on the situation. When she said 'Dattebayo' when she was excited, and 'Dattebane' when she was simply talking, or being serious. She usually ended her sentences like this, "I **WILL** be the first female hokage-'ttebane." or "LETS GO-'TTBAYO!

Lets get on with the story. Sorry if I write a lot, I just like to write, and people out there who don't like to read, WELL this isn't the story for you. (:

* * *

~ PROLOUGE ~

Mito Uzumaki was a wonderful little girl. If one saw her, they would have screamed, 'KAWAII!,' but of course, that would never happen. You see, Mito Uzumaki was no normal little girl, she was the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox). Because of this, Mito was... lets say... treated _differently _than other children in Konohagakure. When she walked through the village, she would get whispers and hateful glares directed at her. Mito didn't like it one bit, but she didn't let it get to her. She knew why they glared at her, and she couldn't blame them, it was the Kyuubi's fault but said fox was manipulated by **the **Madara Uchiha. Mito knew this, but she didn't push her luck with the civilians.   


Over the past, Mito grew used to the glares and whispers, but they didn't dare lay a finger on her in fear of being attacked by her, or killed by 2 VERY over protective ANBU. (Can you guess?) Mito has been training since she could walk. She had 'accidentally' watched 2 genin spar, and this sparked her curiosity. She decided she wanted to grow up to be strong and protect her precious people, and she would. Ever since she wad 2 years old, she had been training herself viciously, that would make even Orochimaru shit his pants. It was that intense. Mito had trained very hard over the past 2 years, and she had come to a decision, that she would join the acadamy.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it is the prolouge.

Next chapter is coming soon! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers, this is my first story, so please don't judge me! Flamers **ARE** allowed simply because they help make stories better. (:

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MISASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!**

Name: Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 4 years old

Clans: Uzumaki, Namikaze (Many more, but those will be revealed in time. Lets not make her godlike YET (;

Parents: Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (She knows they are because she is simply that smart.)

Apprearence: Like her mother, she has waist length fiery red hair but is in a high ponytail with two green clips on each side, framing her bangs that also framed her face. Since she found out her parents, she got to inherit everything her mother and father owned, specifically their clothes. At her age now, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender. Her eyes were a azure color (like her father) with a tint of violet. Basically all in all, she was a mini- Kushina.

Personality: Like her mother, she was short tempered, but had better control over it. ( She only got mad when someone called her TOMATO or made fun of Kyuu-kun. [Her nickname for the Kitsune sealed in her gut]) At the same time, she was calm and collected like her father and a young super-prodigy. She was very VERY smart for her age, which got her most of her respect from the shinobi side of the village. Mito also had a sarcastic side to her, but she barely used it, only in times when she was with her closet friends (Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Hinata) She was well known for being a prankster once in a while. No one could catch her, not even the best ANBU. She also inherited a verbal tic, 'Dattebane, or Dattebayo' though it depended on the situation. When she said 'Dattebayo' when she was excited, and 'Dattebane' when she was simply talking, or being serious. She usually ended her sentences like this, "I **WILL** be the first female hokage-'ttebane." or "LETS GO-'TTBAYO!

Lets get on with the story. Sorry if I write a lot, I just like to write, and people out there who don't like to read, WELL this isn't the story for you. (:

* * *

~ PROLOUGE ~

Mito Uzumaki was a wonderful little girl. If one saw her, they would have screamed, 'KAWAII!,' but of course, that would never happen. You see, Mito Uzumaki was no normal little girl, she was the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox). Because of this, Mito was... lets say... treated _differently _than other children in Konohagakure. When she walked through the village, she would get whispers and hateful glares directed at her. Mito didn't like it one bit, but she didn't let it get to her. She knew why they glared at her, and she couldn't blame them, it was the Kyuubi's fault but said fox was manipulated by **the **Madara Uchiha. Mito knew this, but she didn't push her luck with the civilians.   


Over the past, Mito grew used to the glares and whispers, but they didn't dare lay a finger on her in fear of being attacked by her, or killed by 2 VERY over protective ANBU. (Can you guess?) Mito has been training since she could walk. She had 'accidentally' watched 2 genin spar, and this sparked her curiosity. She decided she wanted to grow up to be strong and protect her precious people, and she would. Ever since she wad 2 years old, she had been training herself viciously, that would make even Orochimaru shit his pants. It was that intense. Mito had trained very hard over the past 2 years, and she had come to a decision, that she would join the acadamy.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it is the prolouge.

Next chapter is coming soon! (:


End file.
